From Vengeance to Love
by Jack-Kriaden
Summary: [MitssetsMitsurugi X SetsukaFanFic Oneshot] I got the idea from playing the game and to me they would make a great couple even though the story unfolds more tragically, I made it mature for some suggestive content, even though id give it teen, Please R


**This is my first FanFic...I got the idea from the opening of Soul Calibur 3, I am not perverted...I just wrote it as in their personality and the age they lived in...so please don't think of me as one. I think I did good...Uh please R&R i need constructive criticism not degrading comments...**

* * *

**From Vengeance to Love **

**Mitssets (Mitsurugi x Setsuka) Soul Calibur III Fanfic**

**Part: 1 Near miss...  
**

Mitsurugi awoke suddenly from his sleep from someone banging on his Inn door. He slowly got up and put on his only clothes, battle garbs from his award ceremony.

"I'm coming! Hold on a minute!" He yelled as he walked towards the door.

The banging stopped and all of the sudden the door was flying at him, he rolled out the way and grabbed his katana. A beautiful woman holding an umbrella, stood in the door way with an enraged look on her face.

"I am Setsuka, I have come for vengeance…you killed my master and now I will kill you!" She yelled.

Mitsurugi growled and looked at her.

"I have no idea who you are talking about."He said flicking his katana out of the scabbard."Why don't you enlighten me on the details."

She glared at him, she could fill her blood boiling from that last remark.

"If you don't remember...I will tell you. I was a drifter at a young age, cause I wasn't born in Japan. My master took me in, and cared for me, he was a father to me. He also taught me the Battoujyutsu technique; the art of fighting from the draw." She paused looking up at him.

"Then I left for a small amount of time and when i came back, he was on his deathbed...from a scar YOU INFLICTED ON HIM!" She continued raising her voice.

"He told me not to seek revenge...he said he enjoyed the fight, and that it was worth getting injured for. I loved him like a father, maybe even more... I couldn't believe that he'd say something, so I set out for revenge...and now I'm here." Setsuka finished, her eyes slightly moist from the painful memories.

Mitsurugi laughed at her story, he then changed back to his usual serious demeanor.

"If he told you not to seek revenge, why do you? Do you not know you dishonor him...youre pitifulness is sickening." Mitsurugi growled.

"If he meant so much to you...then listen to him, unless you want to die!" She looked at him, rage in her eyes, she then started to slowly walk towards him.

Mitsurugi raised an eyebrow then took his stance; katana forward, left foot forward.

She charged him slashing at his stomach then tried to kick him, which was easily block. He then thrusted his katana forward but only clipped her kimono as she side stepped his attack.

_"She might actually be a good challenge...maybe better the her master." Mitsurugi thought as he blocked another of her attacks, he then kicked her in the stomach. _

_She cried out in pain from the force of the kick. _

_"Listen, if youre going to fight...actually fight, if not you'll die." Mitsurugi said as he kicked her again, this time in the ribs. _

_She cried out again, he backed off to a safe distance as she weakly stood up_

_ She charged him and slashed the buckle on his chest armor, the spun around and slashed the buckle on the back of his armor. Mitsurugi growled as his armor fell to the floor, he kicked it aside then thrust his katana forward. The blade cut through the ribbon, which tied her kimono up, and_ then through the kimono itself cutting her above her navel. She cried out and clutched her stomach, the cut was bleeding badly but not life threatning or anywhere near it; just painful.

"I will kill you! You killed my master, I will kill you!" She repeated angrier then ever.

Mitsurugi lunged forward to try and stab again, but she parried his attack and slashed him on his back. He winced from the paper thin cut, while Setsuka smiled evilly as the cut began to fill with blood.

"Well looks like you are human." She laughed as she cut him again on his back making an X like scar.

Mitsurugi laughed and turned around, he did a vertical slash upwards trying to cleave her in half only to cut off the ribbon and exposing the upper half of her body. Setsuka froze as the top part of her kimono dangled at her waist, revealing her breast and the previous cut. Mitsurugi turned around to allow her to cover herself, he hadnt meant to do it but it was slightly entertaining to see her reaction; while she was fixing her kimono to at least cover them he slipped out.

"I can't believe he did that!" She scream enraged

Mitsurugi was in the marketplace near the Inn buying several things, plus looking for a quality smith to repair the buckles for his armor. He didnt usually like to hang around crowded areas but he had to.

_"Hmm...rice buns, I need some to continue my journey for Soul Edge, and i'll need some sake...and water..."_He thought as he walked into a nearby provisions supplier.

"Good day sir, you need anything? We're having a sale on sake...2 for 1 deal." the clerk informed him. Mitsurugi grinned and laid down the appropriate amount of money.

"Very good sir, here you go." He said kindly as he gave Mitsurugi his sake and rice buns.

Mitsurugi then walked out of the store then into an armory.

"I need my buckle replaced...can you do it?" He questioned the skinny old man at the anvil.

"I sure can...it will take thirty minutes though." He replied sizing up the broken buckle and the armor.

Mitsurugi took off his armor and gave it to the old man, he was amazed at the swiftness and strength of the armorer as he repaired it.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken so long...i havent had internet for awhile and I got writers block. :( But heres the first part to the rewriting of From Vengeance to Love**

* * *


End file.
